Telecommunications networks often involve hundreds of interconnections between telecommunications equipment. Often the interconnections include cabling connecting the equipment together. In some systems, patch cables are used to link connection devices, such as connection jacks, modules or blocks, linked to the telecommunications equipment. There is a need for improved telecommunications networks wherein the connections between equipment, specifically the patch cables, can be managed to allow easier system management of the numerous cables.